


Viva Las Vegas

by IllyasJames



Series: Vegas Wedding [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: We know Yuuri can dance, we know getting him drunk is a party. But what if at 21 he and some of his dance class attended a contest in Vegas. Won the shit out of it and partied in the same place as three times Gold world medalist Victor Nikiforov.Stripper poles, Alcohol, enough people to dance off with, and above all; Wedding Chapels.Now to the next morning. :}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 104 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write this ever since I first saw the ending of episode 10. So it only took my brain 4 months to get it ready. :}
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask me anything.

Yuuri snuggles deeper into the covers. He's having a way to nice dream to bother waking up just yet. He wants to enjoy the pleasure of winning just a bit longer before getting up and having to go back for finals. 

Yesterday was just such a rush. And he's going to savor the flavor for one day he'll be celebrating his skating medals as big as this dance competition win. A win the student dance squad managed with only half the team here even. 

You have to wonder what the organization behind it was thinking to hold a student competition in a location that has a strict 21+ rule. This meant most squads were missing some people for being underage. 

Did not stop them from putting down a routine so damn flawless that, had the other squads been complete they'd still beat them. Something worth a celebration. And by the slight pounding in his temples, they celebrated. 

He doesn't remember exactly how much he drank, but if it gives him dreams like he had last night, he'd be doing it again any time. 

He can vividly remember getting the award and the bottle of champagne that accompanied it. A bottle per person, and he's certain that even the ones from those that abstain from alcohol ring empty, he's certain he helped empty them. He's a bit foggy on whose idea it was to look up some smaller clubs, seeing as they were all to broke to end up drunk and gambling along the strip. 

The club they found was fantastic. Didn't mind a large troupe of inebriated Students taking over the floor. And they took the floor, he can vaguely remember that they ended up holding dance battles and not just among one another. 

And that is the part he must have gotten so drunk he ended up making things up in his dream to fill the blanks. Because there is no way that the current top three of World figure skaters just happened to be in the same club. Or that Bronze medalist Christophe Giacometti recognized him from his junior days. 

Yuuri blames his brain for putting that in because he watched the World final during him going over the routine back in his dorm. Must have gotten those memories mixed up somehow.

Any way the dream then have Chris introduce him to Victor Nikiforov. Poorly his dream didn't make him miraculously sober at that point, but they were holding dance off's so it would make more sense that Yuuri challenges Chris and Victor to some while drunk. 

He makes a very content noise in the back of his throat remembering how Victor danced a bit reluctant at first but was soon swept off his feet -quite literally at one point- by the end of it. And he is glad his mind kept him drunk enough in his dream not to get embarrassed that he challenged Chris to a pole dance battle for Victor's hand in marriage. Because face it in real life, if some drunken, mumbling fool, would drape themselves over Victor's neck and declare, "Victor, be my husband. Let's elope. It's Vegas." they'd be tossed out the club. Especially considering Victor was sitting and Yuuri was grinding himself against him in something very similar to a lap-dance. 

So having him dream that he and Chris went around some poles, and showed poses he would never show outside the dance classroom, is indeed pure fantasy. And that Yuuri got declared the absolute winner, sheer fantasy. He sighs remembering the rest of the dream. 

Victor walking up to him after the pole battle with a cup of coffee. Sure Yuuri tossed it down, even though he prefers tea, and also the two water bottles that his dance squad mates gave him. He even remembers the part of his dream, his mind had decided to put in some common sense by having Kenneth ask him if he was seriously going to go through with the getting married part. 

But hé, it was his dream and Victor seemed up to it. Sure the common sense part of the dream made him ask Victor, but as it was his dream it's only logical Victor gave him this heart shape smile and state "When ever you will have me." 

The part how they got to the chapel was a bit vague. He believes the club owner knew Victor and Chris and arranged for transport. All Yuuri remembers is sitting on Victor's lap and making out, a lot. Kenneth had gone along to be witness, as had Chris. Both stating they would not miss it for the world. 

The only odd part of the dream was that his mind was so detailed over the wedding. Sure in his dream he had been consuming more coffee and water for a longer period of time so him being more sober was nice. But his mind missed out by not having a person dressed as Elvis do the ceremony. 

And the paperwork. There was so much paper work. Now they had the luck that as they are both international skaters they have there blood-works done regularly as Yuuri doubt his blood alcohol levels would have given them a licence. But they were okay'd on those. 

The ceremony was so nice. He even got Phichit involved through video calling. Victor had tried to call his coach to do the same but the guy had yelled at him. at which part Yuuri had kissed him and said not to bother as after tonight he would be Victor's family. Seems his mind thinks he'll turn in some kind of sap around Victor while under the influence of alcohol. He insisted that Victor would be wearing a flower crown. he looks so good in them.

At this he sighs. Poorly it was all a dream, for those pictures would be his greatest treasure. He sighs again and snuggles deeper in the blankets again.

Except this time he bumps into somebody. Yuuri freezes before remembering that to save on expenses they decided several people had to share the bed. He thought he had draw a single bed, but with all the alcohol in their systems and the high of winning he doubt anybody ended up in the bad they were meant to.

He even giggles when the person in the bed with him tosses their arm around them and snuggles in deeply. If it's a snuggler he must have ended up in a bed with either Kenneth or Michael. He pries open one eye and looks at the arm. He takes a second look, the arm wrapped around him is pale white, he expected the arm to be either a deep dark brown for Kenneth or a reddish pale with freckles. This is not the arm of one of his dance mates. 

Not only that the hand attached to it is wearing a very distinctive golden ring to the right ring finger. He takes the hand in his own to get a better look at that ring but his movement stalls when he sees a very similar ring on his. Dropping the hand at once he looks at his own ring better. No way.

His breath stocks a bit and he frantically looks at the night stand, there he can vaguely see his glasses and his telephone. Luckily the phone is plugged as it would be dead by now with all the photo's he had taken with before getting drunk. 

He grabs both item's and after putting his glasses on he unlocks his phone. The changed unlock image tells him everything he needed to know, as he is certain he had not gotten the image of a blushing Victor Nikiforov with a flower crown, a heart shape grin and a wedding ring, from internet.

Still he decides to open IG as he was vaguely remembering that Victor posted the picture he needs on there. Sure enough he finds the picture Chris took of them with Victor's phone prominently present. He is shocked to see the amount of comments and likes it already has. 

Closing his eyes for a second he decides to look at the comments. The sound he made must have woken the other man as the mattress dips in a bid when the person behind Yuuri , slides their hand over his and moves the phone in a slightly different angle to make them capable to see it without actually having to break physical contact. 

"Uhm, seems a lot of people wish us well." The Russian lilt to the words sent a pleasant shiver down Yuuri's spine. And having the Russian man snuggle his nose in his shoulder before planting a kiss there. Well the whimper that comes out of his mouth is completely understandable. 

Victor takes his phone and places it back on the nightstand before rolling Yuuri on his back. Yuuri just looks at him, it should be forbidden to be so good looking after only a few hours of sleep. The truly happy shine in those blue eyes makes Yuuri smile. 

"Good morning Yuuri." Victor croons the greeting. Yuuri wants to reciprocate but is halted when his mouth gets perfectly covered. 

Within no time the sheets have been peeled of Yuuri and he finds his nearly naked body pressed into the mattress by the equally nearly naked Victor. Maybe he was still dreaming in that case he was going to enjoy everything this would give him. 

A full hour, and several orgasms later he finds himself splattered over Victor's bare chest. The man is seriously making a sound like he is spinning. But in all honesty if Yuuri had the ability he'd be joining him. 

"Can't believe that my spicy seductive dancer was still a virgin." Victor places a kiss on top of Yuuri's hair. "I was truly blessed with you." 

Yuuri lifts his head and pulls Victor in for a kiss. He's the one blessed. And how they manage to sort their lives after this, well, they'll manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> All comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Plus I love finding new things to read by going through the bookmarks of every person that bookmarks my things. :}


End file.
